That's What You Get
by kellygirl96
Summary: Why me? Out of all the people in school or at his party Mike Freaking Newton had to pick me. I guess it was part my own fault. What am i going to to tell Charlie?
1. Chapter 1

_So here I am again. But this time, guess who's working with me? That's right! The one, and only... Brown-EyesxGold-Eyes. Yes yes I know how excited you are, so am I! But seriously, we both hope you enjoy the chapter!___

-Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or the characters. Silent tear. But now if we DID, then that'd be kind of cool. Okay off track.-****

_**  
**  
I woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling above my head.

I looked around and noticed that this whole room was unfamiliar.

I felt something kick my leg and looked to my right. I could feel my eyes widen and my heart beat increase in panic and fear. What had I done last night that I can't remember? I had always been good at blocking out painful memories.

I felt the blanket tug and I looked over to see the face that I have hated since I moved out to Forks to live with Charlie. Mike Newton. I started breathing faster panicking, trying to figure out why I was here. He started moving next to me and sat up.

He had this mischievous look in his eyes. The way he was looking at me scared me to death. He gave me a smug smile.

"Hey babe I bet you had the best time last night I was better than you thought." Everything came back to me in a flash and I was quickly scrolling though everything that happened last night.

My best friend Angela Weber convinced me to go to a party at Mike's house last night against my will. That girl is just persuasive at times. But I had a bad feeling earlier that night.

Turns out I was right.

I had been looking around upstairs Mike's house for the bathroom and I walked into what I assumed was his bedroom. I was just looking around trying to find what made Mike how he was. I spun around at hearing the door open and saw Mike stumbling in what I assumed was him drunk. He started saying things like how sexy I was and why I wouldn't go out with him.

He started coming towards me as I unconsciously backed away, not noticing how close I was to his bed. I fell backwards, landing on it as he smirked and just continued towards me. He started taking off his clothes as I made an attempt to run away, but he just grabbed my arm and shoved me back on the bed.

I began thrashing under his arms, flailing them around, screaming for Angela, or anyone at that moment in time.

"Shut up!" His whisper yelled at me, clamping a hand down on my mouth. Tears started coming then. The only thing I could think of was that hopefully he wouldn't hurt me.

I started to think about something else as he continued taking his clothes off and whispering things to me. I wondered what my dad would think because at the rate Mike was going I didn't think I would be going home tonight.

He started stripping me down and kissing me anywhere and everywhere. I shook my head to get the memories out that I didn't want to see anymore. I didn't notice I had still been crying until Mike reached out and wiped the wetness from my cheeks.

I moved away from him fearing if I didn't get out of here he would take advantage of me again. He advanced towards me and tried to kiss me. I ducked out of the way and ran to the door.

"No! Never again will you take advantage of me Mike! I can't believe you'd do this to me! I hate your flipping whole being! Only you would sink so low to flipping rape a girl who didn't like you at all!" I screamed at him.

I ran out of his bedroom and stumbled down the stairs and out of his house. This was bad. I had no idea how to get back home. I remembered I still had my cell phone in my pocket. Mike must have redressed me after I fell unconscious. I felt like dying. I had never dreamed I would be raped.

Raped.

That's what I had to tell somebody. I felt myself shudder at the thought of Mike touching any of me. Fear came over me when I thought about how he was going to act at school tomorrow morning. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and scrolled down my contacts till I came to Angela's number.

The phone was ringing and I was praying the whole time that she picked up. She answered with a groggy hello.

"Angela!" I practically shouted. She then turned into her hyper, chipper self but with worry and concern in her voice. She was talking so fast I nearly couldn't understand her. "Angela! Angela!" I said repeatedly trying to get her attention.

She stopped talking at once when she heard the fear in my voice. "Angela, I need you to come to the end of the road that Mike lives on." I told her hoping she wouldn't start asking questions.

But since when is luck on my side? As I predicted as soon as I said that she started talking full speed again. "Angela!" I shouted.

"Bella tell me what's going on right now!" Angela shouted. I think now I might possibly be deaf in one ear. I went on to tell her that I hadn't actually left Mike's house last night. "Oh Bella I'm sorry, I thought you left or something I couldn't find you anywhere!" She told me.

"Ange, I just want to go home and sleep. I don't want to worry about this anymore. Whatever happened last night is already done." I told her.

"Okay Bella I'm coming to get you." I let out the breath I hadn't noticed I was holding in. I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket as I started walking towards the end of Mike's road.

Mike.

I never want to hear that name again. I started rethinking everything that happened last night that I remember and the emotions hit me so hard I just wanted to break down and cry. At that moment Angela came around the corner in her old 2001 Honda Civic.

The car doors open and she flew out, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug. Seeing the concern in her eyes just killed me over and I fell into her arms crying hysterically.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Next chapters up! So this is Rose right now typing this. I'm in a car coming back from some market place, so I'm really bored. My brothers singing "Physical" that they played on Glee a long time ago. So yeah...**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or the characters. I'd make Emmett randomly start singing "Let's Get Physical" randomly in gym class. Yup. That's what would happen if I owned it.**

I guess I fell asleep in Angela's arms because when I woke up I was in Angela's car and we were pulling into my driveway. Charlie was standing in the door way concern in his eyes. I turned to Angela "Thanks for the ride Ange, I don't know what I would do without you."

She just gave me a concerned smile and hugged me goodbye. I stepped out of her car and walked towards the front door. I passed Charlie and walked into the living room when Charlie started talking. "Isabella what happened where the hell were you? Do you know how worried I was when you didn't come home last night?" He said following me up the stairs.

I guess he was closer than I thought. He grabbed my arm and spun me around, flashbacks of the previous night flashed into my sight and I pulled away from him. It was almost as Mike was pulling me back to him as the night before. When I fell backwards I regained composure and heard screaming.

It took me a moment to notice it was me yelling at Charlie not to touch me. I looked up to see his frozen figure staring back at me. I got back up and walked to my room, my head hung low, acting as if nothing happened.

Charlie's footsteps echoed down the stairs. He was muttering to himself, no doubt about what had just happend. I didn't know how to tell Charlie about Mike, I wasn't even so sure I wanted to tell him. I tripped over something and fell to the floor. I just broke down all over again. Not having the strength to get back up, I crawled over to my bed and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and rain splashing on my window. Great. Ugly weather to go with a terrible day.

I turned my head to look and see what the red numbers on my clock told me. I didn't have the emotional or physical stability to last this day. I was terribly sore all over and there were dried tear streaks on my face. I still hadn't thought of what to tell Charlie about yesterday.

I knew I had to tell him something eventually but eventually wasn't today. I just wanted to get through school today with minimal breakdowns. I dreaded how today was going to be, I was worried Mike was going to do something in school or brag about himself and his party. But I told myself I couldn't let him or anyone else get me down.

I got up and walked downstairs with my head held high telling myself I was going to be fine. But I knew I was lying to myself, I felt horrible and just wanted to stay home and lay in bed crying.

When I walked into the kitchen Charlie was sitting at the table coffee in one hand newspaper in the other. He was already dressed in his police uniform and I mentally let out a breath of relief. He had to leave for work so he couldn't interrogate me for very long. Charlie noticed me enter and put down his newspaper. "You alright Bells? Scared me yesterday."

I knew this was coming he was going to ask me about it. "Yeah I'm fine dad I don't know why I acted like that." I told him lying through my teeth. I was a terrible liar but he didn't seem to notice. I continued towards the cabinet and reached for my cereal but quickly dropping my arm when I felt a searing pain shooting up my arm.

I groaned in pain alerting Charlie. He rushed towards me "Bella! What's wrong what happened?" I tried to hide my grimace and turned towards him. "I'm fine dad I don't know what happened my arm just hurts I guess." He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and walked back to his coffee.

I inhaled a breath deeply through my nose and turned to grab my cereal again trying to hide the pain I felt. I brought the cereal and a bowl to the table and began eating. I stared at the table the whole time I was eating hiding from Charlie's concerned eyes. He finally stood up getting rid of the rest of the coffee and walking towards the front door. "Well if you're sure you're okay I have to go to work." He told me. "Of course I'm fine dad I must have just hit my arm wrong or something." I said truthfully, I really had no idea what I did.

He clipped on his weapons belt and walked out the door with keys in hand. When I heard his cruiser start and leave the driveway I let out a breath I didn't notice was holding. I still had no idea what I was going to tell him. Well obviously I had to tell him sometime. I still had to tell Angela and I knew she was going to freak out.

That was my first mission Angela had to know. She was my best friend and I couldn't keep something like this from her. I put my dishes into the sink and walked upstairs to get dressed and look at least somewhat decent. I looked in the mirror and was horrified at the sight in front of me. There was a huge bruise on my face and multiple on my neck and arms. Truth be told my whole body was covered in bruises!

I had no idea where I got them but then again I had a pretty good idea it was Mike. What was I going to tell everyone? They were bound to notice sometime teachers too I'm sure they would question me. I went into the drawer I barely used and took the makeup I tried to hide as much bruises as I could.

I quickly got dressed noticing I was late for school and ran out the door. I grabbed the keys for my truck on the way and got in my truck and started to drive to school with anything and everything on my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived at school with minutes until the warning bell. I looked around the parking lot and quickly spotted Angela's car. I started walking over to her when she turned and saw me her eyes widened and quickly walked towards me.

When she got close enough to me she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the bathrooms. Unknowingly she grabbed a bruise on my arm which caused me to hiss and pull back in pain. Angela immediately let go and turned back to me. "What's wrong Bella? I'm sorry did I hurt you?" She asked me rushed almost not understanding what she said.

I gave her a weak smile and shook my head. She gingerly took my hand this time and continued pulling me to the bathroom. When we arrived she questioned me. "What the hell happened to you Bella? You have a huge bruise on your face and some on your neck." My eyes widened in panic that she could notice. That means that other people noticed too and I was in trouble.

"Oh my god Angela you can see them?" I asked her. She nodded slowly "Bella you didn't cover them very well and you can see right through your makeup and answer me Bella what the hell happened to you?" She practically shouted at me.

I shook my head and felt the tears well up in my eyes. I took a deep breath and faced Alice. "Oh Ange." I said before I started crying. I slid down the door and sat on the floor with my head in my hands.

"Oh Bella," she said, "What happened Hun?" I just started crying harder when I tried to tell her. She held me and stroked my hair while I composed myself enough to tell her what happened. I couldn't look at her all when I was explaining what happened.

By the time I finished the story I looked up at Angela and saw the fury and sadness in her eyes. She started muttering something under her breath that I couldn't hear. She stood me up and hugged me tightly. "Come on Bella let's try to fix your makeup so your bruises aren't so noticeable."

This is why I loved Angela; if you told her something bad she just did her best to make you feel better. She quickly reapplied my makeup and was just putting away her makeup as the late bell rang.

We gathered our stuff and headed towards the main office to get late passes. Angela left me at the door as she went up and whispered something into Mrs. Cope's ear. I whipped my head towards them when I heard Mrs. Cope gasp. I could only imagine what Angela must have told her as she passed me and walked through the office door with passes.

She silently gave me my pass, hugged me, and walked towards our classes. When I arrived in English I tried to put on the sorriest face I could make. The teacher saw me and nodded her head at me to go to my seat while she continued her lecture on Shakespeare.

Even though English was my favorite class I couldn't concentrate on anything. The night before last just kept creeping back into my mind as hard as I tried to concentrate on the book in front of me. I sighed a breath of relief when the bell rang for the next period. I walked out the classroom door and took a deep breath.

I stumbled through the hallway trying to avoid bumping into people. Being surrounded by so many people scared me for some reason. It was as if they were all against me and purposely trying to hurt me. I thanked the heavens that there was only two more periods left until lunch. I had been hearing all morning that there were five new students in school. I kept my eyes open for them in the halls on the way to history.

I felt so much pain physical and emotional. I walked into my classroom and instantly headed towards one of the seats in the back. I sat next to a semi-muscular guy with blonde hair. He must have been one of the new students I heard about.

I sat down and began drawing on my note book randomly until the bell rang. I felt something land in front of my hand so I looked up and saw a note. I looked around the room trying to figure out who it was from. I opened it up and read:

_Bella,_

_Why did you run out of my house like that yesterday Baby? I was just getting ready for round two. I guess I was just too much for you but I know you loved it. How bouts we meet up again and have some fun? ;) And if you tell anyone about our little exchange I'll make sure you personally pay for it._

_Mike_

I practically puked right there in my mouth after reading Mike's note. I was gaping at the note and it must have been really noticeable because the new student next to me turned and looked at me with this pained expression.

I turned away from him and hid behind my hair making a curtain between us. About half way through the class while we were grouped off doing work the new student turned toward me and started talking.

"Hello my name is Jasper. Are you okay? You seem disturbed." I jumped at the sudden movement towards me and acted like it never happened. "Um yeah," I said quickly making up an excuse in my mind, "I was just thinking about something, oh and my name is Bella." I told him giving him a slight smile.

He returned my smile but seemed uncertain of my answer. "Are you sure Bella?" He asked me again. "Yes I'm quite fine Jasper." I told him reassuringly. He furrowed his eyebrows and went back to his work. Was it really that noticeable that I wasn't okay? That I was physically and emotionally scarred and damaged?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long for me to update guys! I lost track of time and I've been busy lately, so I thought all my readers deserved another chapter for being so patient!

Meet you at the bottom!

**(Yo it's Rosie!) Yeah Ali, I'll meet you at the bottom. And.. GO!**

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own anything Twilight related except this story line.

Chapter 4:

The rest of Social Studies went by without hearing anything else from Jasper. Although he kept casting curious and painful glances in my direction as if he felt my pain. The next two classes went by quickly -much to my relief- leaving me self consciously and painfully walking into the lunchroom.

With my head down I walked over to the table in the corner where Angela and I sat by ourselves. Angela and I were as I called it shutouts. We didn't fit in with the popular crowd and we were both to painfully shy to try to fit in with others. I sat down not even thinking about getting food, I felt sick to my stomach, nauseous if you will.

I just felt like locking myself in a closet and shutting myself out from the world. When Angela sat down next to me rubbing my back as if it would make me feel better, I acknowledged her and her trying to help me. I looked up to her my face saying it all. She understood that I needed to be alone, that I was hurting, and as much as I loved her comforting I needed to think by myself.

I stood up quietly with my stuff and started walking towards the library. I walked past the table where Jasper and I assume the other new students and his family sat. As I walked by he called my name out. I stopped in shock and looked over to him with a questioning glance. He waved me over to where he sat; I furrowed my brow and walked over wondering what he could possibly want from me. I stood beside him and asked

"Yes?" still not sure what he could want.

"Sit." He told me it was more of a demand then a request. I looked around at all the unfamiliar faces staring at me, curiosity coloring all of their pale faces. They were even paler than me the albino. (I'm sorry! I couldn't resist putting this in here!) I sat in between Jasper and a big bulky guy that looked way too old to be in high school and to tell the truth frankly he scared the heck out of me.

Unconsciously I felt myself lean more the other way then realizing that I was stuck in between two men that looked like they could hurt me badly within seconds. I felt my breath hitch then pick up, my chest rising and falling fast. Someone put a hand on my shoulder I'm sure as meant as a soothing gesture but he gripped me to hard and I saw flash backs from last night. Pictures and scenes flew though my head at an alarming rate while all I heard was my name being called by various voices.

I could hear my heart beat slow then pickup double time in my chest. The whispers were still around me I heard Jasper's voice trying to coax me out of whatever flashback I was having.

The pictures slowed in my head and I felt my vision slowly restoring itself. I took a deep breath and slowly my eyes fluttered open to see Jasper's face in front of mine. I met his worried and concerned eyes curiously. Suddenly I was hit with a huge wave of embarrassment and covered my face with my hands. My eyes filled up with tears, both from embarrassment and pain at the same time.

Two strong, cold hands were placed on each side of my head and I opened my eyes. Once again I was met with Jaspers face in front of me, his hands placed on each side of my face. I heard my name being called from behind me and saw Angela looking at me with worry and concern.

She was silently asking if I was okay with her eyes. I shrugged and turned to face Jasper again. "Please just," I stuttered. I got up and started towards the doors leading to the parking lot. Air. I needed air and fast. Once I got outside I leaned against the side of the building and took a deep breath.

The doors banged against the walls and someone sat next to me. I took another breath and realized from the scent it was Jasper. He had a very distinct scent I had realized in social studies, he smelled like sunshine and cinnamon. The smell of him was somehow very relaxing to me. It calmed me down.

"Bella, what's wrong, are you okay?" he asked a bit of southern twang in his voice. I nodded my head my voice not coming to me. I heard him stand up and I opened my eyes which immediately fluttered to his outstretched hand.

I looked up to his face then back down at his hand and took it standing with him. Together we walked back into the lunchroom to the table where his family still sat. I sat back down in my previous chair except instead of the big burly guy on my right there was a small pixie like girl in his spot. She had black short hair styled to stick out at all angles, she had a beaming smile and a knowing look on her face.

When I sat down she pulled me into a tight hug hitting all the bruises on my arms and squeezing them. I clenched my eyes and mouth shut in pain but before I could I let out a small whimper in pain. She immediately let go and jumped back. She gave me a once over trying to figure out what had happened to me.

"I'm fine just hit a bruise is all no worries." I told her. Her face immediately changed into relief.

"Sorry I just get so excited sometimes I squeeze people to hard." She said guiltily. But a second later a smile was back on her face and she introduced herself as Alice. "Bella." I replied back. She looked at the rest of her family and went on to introduce them also. "The big burly one is Emmett he looks tough but really he's just a big teddy bear." She whispered the last part in my ear, but Emmett overheard and chuckled saying, "Aww Ali you ruined it, and I am not a big teddy bear."

He pouted which caused everyone else to crack up at his face. "The blonde is Rosalie and we have another brother Edward but he didn't join us for lunch today, and of course you have already met Jasper." She explained. I nodded in acknowledgment to each of their hellos.

"I'm sorry about before Bella," Emmett apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you." I smiled at him a shrugged off the whole thing. "So, Bella do you want to sit with us?" Alice pleaded her petite face slipping into a pout. I bit my lip thinking, a nervous habit I had acquired, weighing the pros and cons. I told her yes watching her face turn back into a smile.

"Oh Bella, we're going to be such good friends." She told me with a knowing look on her face. I turned back in my seat facing the rest of the family once again, but Jasper's face caught my attention. His eyebrows furrowed curiously and frustrated at the same time. "Bella what happened earlier? You look like you were going to pass out." I hesitated at his question trying to come up with an excuse.

"It was nothing." I tried to shrug it off knowing I was a bad liar. He didn't seem to believe me but didn't say another word about it. The bell chose that moment to ring and I was never happier for lunch to end. I took my stuff and walked towards my next class biology. I decided to play up on my pain at that moment and went to the nurse.

I really didn't feel like going into class, I felt absolutely horrible. There was not one spot on my body that didn't ache or burn. That was just the physical pain, emotionally I was a wreck and I just needed to go home and cry. On my way there I saw Mike by the front office; I quickly turned the other way hoping he didn't see me.

I really did not want to face him. But I was too late, just as I rounded the corner I heard him call my name. I winced and turned back. "Bella walk with me." He forcefully told me and took me by the arm and practically dragged me down the hallway. As soon as we were clear of any teachers Mike slammed me into the lockers. I winced again, he hit multiple bruises on my back.

"Bella didn't you read my note I told you not to tell anyone even those Cullen's." He sneered in my face. " I turned my face away from him. My eyes searching for a way out. "Answer me when I talk to you slut!" He spat in my face, slapping me in the face hitting another fresh bruise. I hissed in pain, closing my eyes.

Suddenly his weight was gone off my body. My eyes popped open out of surprise seeing Emmett now holding Mike against the wall by his shirt. "That's no way to talk to a woman Newton, and if I ever see you hurt Bella let alone get near her it will be the death of you. Understand?" Emmett told him venom dripping from his voice.

Mike just nodded and grunted when Emmett dropped him to the floor. He walked away mouthing 'I will get you Bella.' I flinched and turned to look at Emmett. His expression was furious. The quote 'If looks could kill' came to mind. His eyes were pitch black as dark as night. Getting up I whimpered in pain feeling fresh bruises on my face and arms. That caught Emmett's attention and his expression softened.

He walked towards me "Oh Bella are you okay? That jackass Newton shouldn't treat anybody like that. I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier Bella." I shook my head at Emmett telling him it was my fault. "No it wasn't Bella, well anyways let's get you home. I'll drive you." I nodded in approval and walked down the hallway with Emmett. A brother like protection washed over me walking with him. I somehow felt safe with the Cullen family.

Hey guys! How did you enjoy my chapter? I think it is the longest chapter I have written yet for this story. Again I apologize about the time wait for the chapter but I hope it's worth it. I cannot take all the credit as my wonderful beta did an awesome job. I don't know where I would be without her. And before anyone asks no it is not a Bella/Jasper story it seems like it now but it isn't. Bella is going to end up with Edward. Leave a review if you please. If it was good I would love to hear that, if it needs some help I am open to suggestions! Thanks Guys! -Ali

**P.S: Hey it's Rosie again. EMMETT OWS ME A QUARTER ALI!**


	5. Chapter 5

That's What You Get Chapter 5****

Ugh, Ali? What did I tell you about putting disclaimers on here! So you see one on here? Don't think so! So, I'll add one! Oh! And hello to all you beautiful people who are reading this! Have you enjoyed the last 4 chapters! You have! That's excellent! Yeah! I'm drunk off of pancakes right now, but that's okay!

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, anything related to it, except for this plot line! Mhm! Yup! I said it!

BPOV

Once Emmett and I walked out to the parking lot I was surprised to see his whole family standing between a silver Volvo and a red M3. None of them looked particularly happy to see me. My eyes swept over each and every one of them, but one in particular stood out.

Standing with Jasper and Alice was one of the most handsomest guys I have ever seen. His hair was in disarray and was the strangest color I've seen. It was a red color with gold in it. Only one could describe it as bronze like.

And standing next to him was a girl you would see on a car in a guy's sports magazine. She had long blonde hair and absolutely no flaws. I couldn't decide who looked the best but in the end I went with the bronze-haired god over the blond goddess. I was still slightly out of breath when we reached his family from the encounter with Mike.

Alice came up to us first carefully hugging me. "Oh Bella! Are you okay? What did Mike do that? What is going on?" She rambled on when she wouldn't stop talking Jasper stepped forward taking Alice into his arms effectively shutting her up. "Sorry Bella, Alice is just concerned as the rest of us are." Jasper told me sympathetically.

The blond goddess snorted at the end of what he said causing us to look at her. Emmett still at my side turned to me and explained that the two gods were Rosalie and Edward. When I turned to look at Edward again I noticed his eyes were the same shade of black, if not darker than Emmett's were in the hallway. I also noticed he didn't seem to be breathing which alarmed me.

It seemed as if he were having an internal debate with himself. My attention was brought back to Emmett as he cleared his throat. "Are you sure you're okay Bella?" He asked genuinely concerned. "Yeah, of course." I stuttered out, nodding my head. Even though I'm a terrible liar they seemed to buy it.

I walked away from the Cullen's and towards my truck a few cars down. When I looked back at them they all looked deep in discussion. Jasper and Emmett looked like they were bringing Edward towards the forest. I got inside my truck, turned up the heat and headed home. As I arrived home I sighed a breath of relief seeing Charlie wasn't home yet.

There was no need to explain to him why I was home early nor did I want to. I went up to my room and plopped down on my bed, realizing how mentally and physically exhausted I was. I went to my bag looking through to make sure I had my homework.

But between my folders was a sticky note with a phone number on it. This confused me. Whose number could it be? I decided to call the number and find out firsthand. The phone rang for about a second before a woman picked it up.

"Hello, Cullen residence." I was surprised to hear it was a Cullen's phone number. "Oh hello, this is Bella, I was unsure of the phone number. Sorry to disturb you." In the background I could hear Alice and Emmett talking. Then I heard Alice louder "Is that Bella?" and then Emmett say "Bella? I want to talk to Bella!"

Alice took hold of the phone and started talking on about shopping and a girl's night. Then I heard a bang from her side and then Emmett talking. "Hi Bella, wassup home skillet mcnugget? You hear about the new latest fashion? Sparkly po's? I know, rad right?" Alice and him were fighting over the phone as I could hear the crackling and banging.

Then a voice I never heard came over the speaker. It was smooth and velvet-like. For a moment I couldn't form a coherent thought. The voice on the line was still talking I suppose trying to get my attention. "Sorry." I said already feeling the blush creep up my face even though they couldn't see me.

The velvet voice just chuckled and proceeded to tell me it was Edward and there was no need for an apology. "I'm sorry for my siblings Bella; they can get a little crazy sometimes." He said chuckling.

"Oh no worries." I told him. We exchanged a few more pleasantries (**A/N- Pleasantries? Really Ali? I was like, "what the heck?" but okay, it's your story, and I'm just betaing it. Hi people!)*Yes rose I really said pleasantries! Lol I worked in the moment be quiet.* **and hung up on the promise Alice would call later. Just as I hung up a car pulled into the driveway. I looked outside. Noticing I wasn't familiar with it, I went down to look who it was. My face paled and my stomach dropped when I saw who it was. What was Mike doing at my house? A smug smile appeared on his face when he saw my fear.

"Mike you can't be here. Get out." Fear coloring my voice.

"Oh? And why not my beautiful Bella?" he questioned coming closer to me with each word and closed the door.

"Because my dad is going to be home anytime and he has a gun." My voice wavering with the lie. Charlie wasn't due home until late and Mike knew I was lying. He slowly cornered me, pushing me against the wall.

"How dare you go and tell those Cullen's about us. I don't want you near them, or even talking to them. If you do, bad things will happen to you. Like this." He said as he punched me in the gut. I groaned and doubled over in pain.

That was going to hurt in the morning. He picked me back up and pinned me back up against the wall, attacking my mouth with his. I fought against him trying to get away. I kneed him in the groin and ran towards the kitchen and grabbed a knife not even sure what I was going to do with it.

Mike came in the kitchen walking with a slight limp towards me. "What are you going to do with that Bella? I know you wouldn't hurt me." He was right; I probably couldn't hurt a fly if I wanted to.

Next thing I knew Mike came barreling at me, knocking me to the hard kitchen tiles and dropping the knife from my hand. Mike stood taking me with him and grabbing the knife. He put the cold metal to my forearm and started talking.

"You think you can threaten me with a knife and get away with it, you little bitch?" I guess he thought I nodded so he ran the tip of the knife from my elbow to before my wrist, effectively slicing open my entire forearm spilling blood.

Everywhere.

Between the smell and the pain I was quickly becoming drowsy and nauseous. Mike chuckled walking to the front door saying, "And if you tell anybody about our little exchange there will be more where that came from." Saying the last part gesturing to my bleeding forearm. With that Mike got in his car and left, leaving me bleeding on the floor and the phone ringing in the living room.

**AN: Well that took long enough! Lol. Reviews are better that getting cut by Mike… Well they are!**

**P.S. Should I do another POV? If so who's? T.F.R *Thanks for reading* -Ali  
**

Lol thanks for betaing rose, you make my chapters funny everybody a hand of applause for my awesomely weird and crazy and special ed beta rosie! Hm now ima go watch twilight or new moon or eclipse idk yet. Pce out home skillets!

**_**

Hey hey hey people! Rosie's here! Anyway, good chapter Ali, had be on the edge of my... bed... Um, okay then... So anyway, Mike said a bad word huh? Female dog. Naughty naughty little Mikey... Well, now he ows me a quarter. And so does Emmett.

Okay, well I'm watching Twilight right now, and it's 11:43 at night! Woo! Party! Yeah, no. So I'm just gonna go type up a new chapter now.

Oh! And Ali, you should totally do Edward's POV from when they were in the parking lot and continue on through the phone convo. Mhm! Alright kids, I'm outta here. Peace!

-Rosie


End file.
